Heterogeneous and homogeneous catalysts for polymerization and copolymerization of ethylene and other olefines are known in the art, for example oxides and complex organometallic catalysts.
These known catalysts feature certain disadvantages, the most serious of which are: chemical instability (deactivation of the catalysts with time; presence of traces of the catalyst in the polymer which impairs the polymer properties and restricts the range of its application. The use of sophisticated methods for the elimination of the catalyst traces renders the polymer production too complicated and costly.